


¿A que edad?

by LadyGwain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Harry Lives, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwain/pseuds/LadyGwain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un caballero de brillante armadura vino por tu padre Eggsy. Se lo llevo lejos, le prometió castillos y dragones. Tu padre fue un caballero"</p><p>A los 16. La madre de Jamal golpeo a Michelle. Perdió a tu padre, casi te pierde a ti. Con el sonido de fondo de las maquinas del hospital.<br/>Aun no entendiste a tus 22 el porque tu madre quiso traer a esa bebe al mundo cuando no puede cuidar de ella. A ti. 2 días después le agradeces entre llantos, porque ahora tienes a alguien por quien seguir.</p><p>"Hay unas palabras mágicas Eggsy, repite después de mi "Oxford no Brogues"</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿A que edad?

Tengo miedo porque realmente fue así.

Fue un buen comienzo. Un desayuno, unos brazos cálidos antes de dormir y la promesa de tu padre de volver.  
Durante años buscaste ser fuerte. El protector de la familia.  
La roca para que tu mamá no cayera. Tenias 6.

Cuando cumpliste los 8 entendiste que no podías hacer mas que sacar una sonrisa a tu madre y dejar de pedir dulces.

Ese mismo año te contaron por primera vez el cuento de tu medalla.

" _ **Un** **caballero** **de** **brillante** **armadura** **vino** **por** **tu** **padre** **Eggsy**_. _**Se** **lo llevo lejos, le prometió castillos y dragones. Tu padre fue un caballero"**_

  
A los 10 aprendiste que la escuela era demasiado cara, así como que cargar bolsas en la tienda, cortar el césped o repartir el periódico daban para el almuerzo.

11 fue la edad que tenias cuando todo sueño de seguir en gimnasia se destruyo. **_"_** _Es para niñas mamá_ " Tu débil excusa, ella solo negó sonriendo mientras lloraba. El profesor no pudo conseguir una beca.

 ** _"Iba a lejanas batallas y traía regalos de princesas y príncipes, pero a el no le importaba, porque nos tenia a nosotros_** "

  
Cuando tenias 13 creíste que todo se solucionaría. A los 13 y medio, supiste que no.

Fue a los 14 que entendiste, las bodas te pueden dar pánico al igual que las mentiras mantenían los dientes en su lugar.  
Estabas aterrorizado cada noche y pedías piedad por la mañana.

**_"Hasta que no fue así. El quiso convertirse en ese hombre, el caballero que vino por el. Nos cambio por ellos, prometió volver pero no regreso"_ **

Casi cumpliendo los 15, el historial del hospital levantaba sospechas. Dejaste de ir. Aun no entiendes como el tobillo sigue resistiendo.

16\. La madre de Jamal golpeo a Michelle. Perdió a tu padre, casi te pierde a ti. Con el sonido de fondo de las maquinas del hospital.  
A los 5 meses volviste a casa aun cuando Jamal y su familia te rogaron que no. Ese día habías escuchado en el supermercado a las Sr. Clara, la del departamento 12B sobre los moretones en la cara de tu madre.

" ** _Eramos una familia. Lo amaba Eggsy, el también a mi y a ti. Sin embargo las tragedias pasan"_**

2 días después ella te pedía perdón cuando regresabas con el brazo enyesado de urgencias.  
Una semana mas tarde dos hombres entraron a la casa, tu mama te pidió salir, no volviste en un mes.

La calle Smith.

Tenias pesadillas cuando la mencionaban, te preguntabas cuantas noches faltaban para que realmente llegaras ahí.  
Tu mamá o tu.

_**"Pero, pidió un deseo. El que quisiéramos. Me lo ofrecieron a mi. No me pudo conceder regresar a tu padre. Así que te lo dieron a ti. Úsalo cuando lo necesites. Es el deseo de tu padre, del caballero, para nosotros"** _

Paso a los 17. Fue solo una noche. No llegaste "demasiado" lejos con ese que le pago a Dean.  
Una patrulla logro verte mientras corrías. No paso nada realmente. Todo estuvo en tu cabeza.  
Sin embargo eran demasiados riesgos para volver.  
Aun agradeces a ese hombre de uniforme.

  
Nunca entraste a la universidad.

Te en-listaste.  
Comando y dolor muy lejos de lo que Baker te había hecho pasar.  
El ejercito. Lo amabas. Eras bueno. Te ascendieron. Una llamada. Baja permanente.

**_"¿Porque no lo podemos usar antes?"_ **

La odiaste. Bueno quizás no, nunca podrías hacerlo. Pero si aun te preguntan que sentiste al ver a tu madre llorando en la entrada, ojo morado, labio partido. Diras vergüenza.  
¿Como se atrevió a sacarte de sus pesadillas para volver a encerrarte en tu infierno?

**_"Porque entonces ya no me quedaría nada de el"_ **

20\. Pasaste 1 mes en la cárcel y 6 de trabajo comunitario.  
El vicio de tu Michel era caro. El Dean más.

A los 21 te preguntas si vale la pena cargar el peso de tu madre cuando no lo hizo contigo. Esa noche entra pidiendo perdón por ser así. La disculpas. No fue ella. Fue la vida. Fue tu padre. Fue el caballero.

  
Un año después ella te abrió el labio. Le escupiste a Dean en la cara cuando estaba por tumbarte otro diente. Pero el era el padre de tu hermana. Tu futura hermana.  
No entendiste a tus 22, el porque tu madre quiso traer a esa bebe al mundo cuando no puede cuidar de ella. A ti. 2 días después le agradeces entre llantos, porque ahora tienes a alguien por quien seguir.

**_"Hay unas palabras mágicas Eggsy, repite después de mi "Oxford no Brogues"_ **

 

Casi tira a tu hermana. La tenia en brazos. Iba adolorida. Logro sacarla antes de que Dean volviera a golpearla por no saber callar a la bebé.  
La viste luchar. Aunque sea por segundos. Como aquella ves cuando eras niño y regresaste con la cicatriz en la frente del anillo de tu padrastro. Aun había esperanzas. Aun estaba ahí tu mamá. La de la sonrisa y los brazos cálidos. 23 era tu edad cuando la reconociste en años.

A los 24 el caballero volvió por ti.

Te prometió castillos y Dragones. Fuiste un caballero.

**.........**

-¿Eggsy? ¿Que haces tan tarde? Merlín dijo que podías ir a casa, ¿hijo?-

Las luces de aquel cuarto del ala medica estaba a media luz. Pasaba la media noche.  
Llevabas días sin despegarte de tu caballero de brillante armadura. Quien te salvo. Quien lucho contra dragones por ti. Quien te entrego castillos. Quien había perdido un ojo.

-Tu eras mi deseo- _soltó antes de saber bien lo que diría, los colores se le subieron al rostro_ \- No...es decir...mamá hablaba de un deseo que papá nos había dejado, la llamada de la medalla - _Harry asintió sin dejar esa suave sonrisa_ \- Al principio no sabia que decir o que pedir pero...- _bajo la mirada, contuvo el aliento, Harry calló_ \- Eras exactamente tu. Un salvavidas, un amigo, quien ...me protegiera, que me salvara...y llegaste-

-Eggsy, yo...-

-No, Harry, solo gracias, gracias por ir-

-Me hubiera gustado llegar antes- _tomo la mano del rubio, rozando los vendajes, dio un suave beso en los nudillos_ \- pero prometo estar-

**..........**

  
Eggsy tenía 25 cuando por fin se atrevió a volver a creer. En aquella parada. Lejos de la calle Smith, de Dean, las pesadillas, el hospital. Bajo aquel paraguas al tiempo que Harry acunaba su rostro mientras le besaba lento y lánguido. Lleno de promesas. No dragones ni castillos. Tampoco princesas o príncipes. Solo cariño, noches cálidas, miradas cómplices, comprensión. De un hogar.

Eggsy tiene 50 y aun no se a arrepentido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Así que...¿les gusto?  
> La verdad me sorprendí, estoy en el trabajo, mas que estresada, y de pronto esta idea llego.  
> Espero que disfrutaran la lectura, tanto como yo escribirla.  
> Dedicada a mis caballeros. Bors, Perci, esto salió Jeje.


End file.
